Kairi's Island - Rewritten
by Glade12
Summary: Kairi's journey through kingdom Hearts. You know what happened to Sora, and you know what happened to Riku, but what about Kairi?


**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or it's characters. **

**Notes: This is a re-write of a story i posted about a year ago. It's amazing how much better I've become. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and i am completely open to any criticisms you might have.! Enjoy!**

**Other: Yes, the beginning is exactly like the actual story, but it spins off from there. This is Kairi's story, Throughout the game.**

* * *

Kairi walked along the beach, ready for the day to end, and excited to get some sleep before their big adventure the next day. While she walked she noticed sora sitting alone on the dock. She continued walking but instead of getting into her one man boat, she continued down the dock, and sat next to Sora, joining him in watching the golden sun reflect off the water. They were quiet at first, just enjoying each others company.

It was Kairi who decided to break the silence.

"You know, Riku has changed…" She said, sharing her observations with him, Curious as to what he thought.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sounding a bit confused

"Well.." she stopped, trying to think of how to explain it in a way he would understand. "Hmm.."

"You okay?" His confusion turning into worry, as he looked up at her with his curious aqua blue eyes.

Kairi couldn't think of anyway to make him see her point of view. She really didn't like the way Riku was changing. It scared her a little. Sure, she loved adventure just as much as the next, but Riku was so serious about leaving, and finding new worlds. She wanted to see new worlds too, but.. at what cost?

Then, suddenly, a thought popped into her head.

"Sora! Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" It's perfect, she thought. with just her and Sora, there would be no pressure to continue on. There would be no pressure to see new worlds.

"Huh?" He just started at her, the surprise apparent in his eyes.

"Haha, Just kidding!" She brushed it off. Stupid idea! Of course He'd never leave Riku. Riku was their best friend! Now, she felt bad for even thinking about it.

He seemed to notice the shame in her eyes, and Shook his head slightly.

"What's gotten into you?" He said, looking into her eyes questioningly. "You're the one who has changed, Kairi."

"Maybe…" She said, Thinking about it. And maybe it WAS true. She is not the little girl that came to this island many years ago. Maybe she should just stop doubting herself, and be happy she will get to go places, and experience things she couldn't think of in her wildest dreams. You know what? She was ready. No matter what obstacle she was to face, she would embrace it as best she could.

"You know…" She started, her eyes drifting back out over the sea "I was a little afraid at first but now.. I'm ready. No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here… Right?" She looked at him expectantly, wanting the reassurance.

"Yeah! Of course!" He replied, enthusiastically.

"That's good" she said quietly, staring down at her hands. A few moments passed, A comfortable silence settling between them as they listened to the waves as they crashed against the shore. She noticed it would be dark soon, she'd better head home.

"Sora, don't ever change." She said, standing up and feeling the wind brush past her in a hurry.

"Huh?" He said again, still not understanding.

She didn't even try to explain. Instead she looked out over the sea, thinking about the day to come.

"I just can't wait, once we set sail.. It'll be great!" She smiled, and turned to walk away, But instead of getting into her boat, she headed off to the other side of the island to check on the raft, and make sure everything was perfect, one last time.

* * *

Once she arrived at the other side of the island, she walked over to the raft, and inspected it closely, making sure to check that everything was tied on tightly, and that all the food was accounted for.

Suddenly she heard a sound from behind her, and she spun around quickly to identify the noise. It was Riku, walking slowly towards her, his hair whipping in the wind, as the winds speed began to accelerate.

"Oh, hey Riku!" She said, happily. Then, having had a good look at him now, she noticed he didn't look quite right. "Are you alright?"

"The door, Kairi! It's opening!" He replied, Completely ignoring her question. He had a distant look in his eyes, and he moved towards her, as he continued "I don't understand why It's opening. Why now? Right when we planned to leave? But what does it matter? It's opening Kairi!"

"Umm.. What door Riku?" Has her friend gone completely insane?

"We need to be prepared! We've Always wanted adventure right? Here is our chance!" He said His arms gesturing to add effect. He reached out his hand to her, staring her right in her eyes. His eyes were Crazed, but his demeanor was calm, And, in a monotone voice, he said " All you have to do, Kairi, is accept the darkness."

* * *

**Was it good? Thought? Comments? Leave a review. I hope to add a second chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
